


Demon's madness

by LilaGaela



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Akuma Homura, Angst, Character Study, Descent into Madness, Gen, I was waiting for this moment (Yuki Kajiura), Introspection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rebellion Story Spoilers, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaGaela/pseuds/LilaGaela
Summary: 【The Demon loved the Goddess, but the Goddess loved the world. The Goddess sacrificed herself to save the world, and the Demon sacrificed the world to save the Goddess】
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 3





	Demon's madness

Asomando desde el horizonte, las tímidas luces de la ciudad me parpadean. Las luces malditas. Las luces que contemplé durante años. Las inacabables luces que me vieron fallar tantas veces. Vestidas de un arcoíris corrupto y arañando mis pupilas, reduciéndome a ser un ciervo cegado ante un carro.

Miles de vueltas, centenares de recovecos, decenas de voces.

Y todas confluyen en el mismo inicio y en el mismo final.

No hay escapatoria de este laberinto. Con sus paredes llenas de musgo maltrecho, arrancado. La pátina de humedad que acompaña mi locura. ¿Eran lágrimas o sudor? Tal vez, ambos. Desperdiciados con vileza en cada intento.

El baldío se me antoja infinito, con su hedor a muerte y manchas de sangre contaminándolo. El polvo campa a sus anchas, atorándose en mis pulmones, acumulándose en mi cabeza, y distorsionando mis recuerdos. Entre toses, escupo sangre: mi alma está siendo perforada, mancillada, corrompida. O puede que ya lo estuviera y yo sólo esté pagando por mis errores.

Alcanzo a vislumbrar unas gafas rojas y aplastadas. Al lado, un par de lazos que atesoro más que mi propia existencia. La ironía es casi tan cruel como divertida. Odio y amor. Ira y nostalgia. Indiferencia y espejos rotos. Todo aquello que me definió alguna vez, yace sepultado en las profundidades de mi memoria. Enclavados en mi corazón y nublando mi visión.

Gritos que se funden en un amarillo corrupto; espada y lanza que chocan; violines sin director que anuncian un destino trágico; gemas perdidas y las semillas del dolor. Me ahogo al respirar y me resulta imposible pensar. Detrás de mis párpados, un cielo insolente parece atragantarse con nubes. Reptando entre mis tímpanos, una risa macabra y el sonido de engranajes dando vuelta.

Siento que voy perdiendo el contacto con la realidad. Lo sé porque oigo cadenas arrastrarse y vidrios trisarse. Me estoy resquebrajando por dentro. _Crack, crack, crack_. Mi esperanza da sus últimos estertores cuando comprendo que he fallado.

Miro al abismo y sólo me veo reflejada.

Con pereza, una luz tibia se cuela entre mis grietas, acariciándolas con su toque. Es delicada y suave, como una cierta risa gentil que se diluye entre mis recuerdos. Un llanto infernal me anuda la garganta, muriendo sin remedio, antes de llegar a mis labios.

Una voz dulce y un aroma embriagante luchan por traerme de vuelta, aunque mis ojos estén vacíos ya. _Jamás te abandonaría. Jamás permitiría que alguien como tú llore. Jamás. Jamás._ ¿Qué es jamás? ¿Cómo puede ser posible ese jamás en un mundo como este?

De lo último que soy consciente antes de que me envuelva la oscuridad, es que he sujetado sus preciosas manos.

Las flores están pálidas y se marchitan. La sabia fluye por su tallo como la sangre entre mis venas. Siento el palpitar de mi corazón entrando en sincronía con los latidos del mundo. La vida se les escapa de los pétalos, mientras el rocío llora lo que ellas no pueden. Me da una sensación cálida y burbujeante en el pecho. Esto, todo esto. Chuparles la vida y dejar las espinas. Arrancarles su belleza y consumirla yo, como un regalo que me dieran ellas para cumplir mi deseo.

Como un presente que añora tardes lejanas, envuelto en papel de seda y conteniendo todo lo más perfecto que se pueda concebir: unos ojos dorados y un vestido blanco. El don que le robé a _mi_ diosa, el don que ella preparó para mí.

Y entonces lo entiendo: la vida de este mundo me pertenece. Para hacer y deshacer, para remodelar y destrozar, para crear y destruir. Para _castigar_.

Un eco que resuena a lo lejos y una sonrisa que se enmarca en mis labios. Guantes negros que se amoldan a mis dedos y un par de alas que desgarran mi espalda para salir. Para brotar y crecer, y luego oscurecer al universo con su sombra.

Sólo entonces me doy cuenta que he estado esperando toda mi vida por este momento.


End file.
